Am I Needed?
by boasamishipper
Summary: Aaron's wondering how his life went down the toilet in the last fifteen years. Sorry for the lame summary. Rated T unless someone else has a better idea. :)


Am I Needed?

Boasamishipper

**This is my first Revolution fanfiction, and after reading everyone else's, I think I'm ready. So, I was thinking. We get a lot of Charlie and Danny (who I'd never complain about**** ), and Miles, and the occasional Nora, but I don't think we have an Aaron one. So it got me thinking about the obvious conclusion-we need an Aaron fic. So I am proud to present our first one. Try to not give me any flames, please? **

**Disclaimer- Don't own awesome Revolution or its equally awesome characters.**

Aaron watched the sun go down over the trees. He paid no attention to the others around him, arguing about where to go now that Monroe had devolved into a ruthless, paranoid megalomaniac.

Aaron thought about how his life had gone so down the toilet in the past fifteen years. Tom Neville had been right, in a way- before the Blackout; Aaron Pittman was a powerful name. He had had 300 employees, 4 houses, and a wife who didn't care about any of that, and had loved him for him. The Wizard of Google, King Geek, President Tech- he'd been called worse, but it still made him feel proud of how so many people had revered him, and his tech work. Then the Blackout had come. Everything had regressed to colonial times. He and Priscilla were scared, unsure about tomorrow; hungry-so was the rest of the world. Fear and confusion led to panic. Aaron and Priscilla made it out of the city alive. And Aaron had been a lousy husband from there on out.

From the moment they had met Sean, and joined up with that group, Aaron always felt he had something to compete with. Sean could kill in the blink of an eye, hunt for food, and identify fresh water- and Aaron? He couldn't make a fire to save his life, or protect his wife the way he'd used to. What he wouldn't give to be powerful again, to be the man he used to be? One computer, an iPhone, Maggie…his gut twisted. So far, she'd been the only one who'd understood him, the only one who could relate.

Aaron had lost his wife.

Maggie had lost her children, with no hope of reaching them again.

And previously, he had lost Maggie. He remembered reaching into her artery, trying in vain to save her, but she'd slipped through his fingers. He remembered how hard it was to leave Priscilla, but it had been for the greater good.

That made about as much sense as the lights going out. He smiled, thinking; _I guess that means it makes sense in this weird backwards version of the world._

Just before Ben's death, Aaron had been secretly entrusted with a pendant flash drive. It could turn the power back on, for seconds at a time. Aaron remembered in Grace Beaumont's house, when the CD player and Maggie's iPhone had worked. Aaron had been filled with euphoria, but then it had stopped, leaving him too amazed to be sad and too sad to be amazed. In that old lighthouse, when the power went on and gave Charlie and the others a chance to escape. It seemed like it had only gone on when it was really needed, and not sorely missed. Otherwise the power would never have gone off. How much more complicated could that be? Once again, just like his life.

Miles and Rachel are still arguing about where to go, while Nora and Danny look on, not knowing what to do. Charlie looks like she wants to get into it, but isn't sure on what to say.

"I still think the Georgia Federation is safe." Rachel insists.

"No, it's not. The Georgia Federation is on the brink of war with the Monroe Militia. It's safer if we just head west of Pittsburg." Miles says.

"We can't go there, it's the main place of rebel attacks and other dangers."

"What, you can't take danger?"

"I didn't say-"

"Guys, guys, break it up." Aaron says. "Let's just get out of the area, and then we can decide where to go." Surprisingly, Miles and Rachel accept this and start walking off towards the forest, with Nora, Danny and Charlie behind them.

Aaron thought once more, about when he'd left Priscilla. He left his wife and the rest of the group because he felt that he didn't have anything to contribute to the group.

But does he now? He has Charlie and Danny, Nora and Miles, Rachel, to rely on. And they, maybe, rely on him. Maybe not Miles…

"Aaron, are you coming?" Charlie called from ten feet in front of him, interrupting his thoughts. He blinked in surprise, and grabbed his backpack from the ground.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "Let's go."

At least in this group of survivors Aaron knows he is needed.


End file.
